dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Marisa Petroro
Marisa Petroro (born 11 February 1972) is an American actress and model. In 2009, she played [[Kate |'Kate Larson']] in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Four: * "Blinded by the Light" * "Slack Tide" Career '''Film' Her film credits include roles in The Turtle Dreamers (2019); Ford v. Ferrari (2019); Phone Book (2019); Axium Effect (2018); Boonville Redemption (2016); The Remake (2016); Junction (2015); I'm Harry Clark (2013); The Millionaire Tour (2012); Crimson Circle (2011); Life at the Resort (2011); Everybody Wants to Be Italian (2007); One Day Like Rain (2007); Reno 911!: Miami (2007); Unrest (2006); Vegas, Baby (2006 Video); Wait Means Never (2005); The Rouge Shoes (2004); No Witness (2004); Sex, Politics & Cocktails (2002); Big Fat Liar (2002); Pumpkin (2002); Tomcats (2001); The Learning Curve (1999); A Murder of Crows (1998); Contact (1997, uncredited); Rose by Any Other Name... (1997); and Kramer vs. Kramer (1979); (uncredited). Shorts She has appeared in Chris (2017 Short); Loralai (2017 Short); The Pursuit (2018 Short); Freddie (2017 Short); Shattering (2016 Short); 55 and 7 (2015 Short); Santos Snaps (2015 Short); Table for Two (2014 Short); The Terrain (2011 Short); Franko (2011 Short); Good God Bad Dog (2011 Short); Stuck (2011 Short); I Love You Daddy (2010 Short); Captain Kidde and the Legion of Space Pirates (2010 Short); The Run (2006 Short); A Little Light (2006 Short); Lucid (2006 Short); Terminal (2006 Short); Intermission (2004 Short); Ragtop Daydream (2004 Short); I Am Stamos (2004 Short); Confession (2004 Short); White Blossom (2003 Short); The Diplomat (2002 Short); The Lift (2000 Short); The Right Hook (2000 Short); and April Fool (1998 Short). TV Movies Her TV movies include Accidental Reality Star (2016); Hopeless, Romantic (2016); Held Up (2008); and Michael Landon, the Father I Knew (1999). Television Her TV credits include Old Dogs & New Tricks; I'm Harry Clark: The Web Series; Revolution; Drop Dead Diva; Touch; Simian Undercover Detective Squad; Franklin & Bash; Kickin' It; Days of Our Lives; Undercovers; Desire and Deceit; Desperate Housewive; Rules of Engagement; Reno 911!; Scrubs; Three; Las Vegas; Freddie; According to Jim; The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson; Flatland; The Pretender; The Real Whatever; The Strip; Rescue 77; Brimstone; Ned and Stacey (uncredited); and The Young and the Restless. Video Games * 2006 Deal or No Deal Personal Life Marisa is from Elizabeth, New Jersey. She is of Italian and Argentine descent. At the age of four, she started participating in East Coast beauty pageants. By age eight, she was taking trips to New York City to study acting. As a teenager, Marisa won the title of Miss Italia USA. At age 20, she produced and directed her own children's pageant, Little Miss New Jersey State. She retired her pageant days after she placed Top Five in Miss Italia World in 1996. Marisa lives in Los Angeles.imbd Trivia * She is fluent in Italian. * Marisa is a cancer survivor, having been diagnosed when she was 19. * Marisa is involved with multiple nonprofit and charity organizations. Gallery Marisa Petroro 1.jpg Marisa Petroro 2.jpg Marisa Petroro 3.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter